I've Got You Dear One
by RisingQueen2
Summary: When Obi-Wan is drugged to begin his heat sooner than he should, Qui-Gon steps up to help his Padawan, not that he minds at all. Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe


**When Obi-Wan is drugged to begin his heat sooner than he should, Qui-Gon steps up to help his Padawan, not that he minds at all.**

 **I've Got You Dear One**

Qui-Gon froze up as panic and a cry for help crossed his and Obi-Wan's bond. Qui-Gon turned towards their host and let his Alpha pheromones flare up so even the Beta could tell that the Alpha was displeased.

"Where did your servant take my Padawan?" Qui-Gon snarled, trying not to lash out with his lightsaber as more distress flooded their bond and Qui-Gon sent back as much as calm and reassurance as he could.

"Oh the virgin Omega? To the breeding rooms of course, no unmated Omega can wonder free here." The Beta started off saying with pride in his voice before it tampered off to horror when Qui-Gon snarled loud enough to echo around the room.

"If he is touched in any way he did not want, I do not care about peaceful negotiations, I will end this civil war myself." Qui-Gon promised as he drew his lightsaber, gesturing with it for the Beta to lead the way to where his panicked Padawan was.

"Yes Jedi Sir." The Beta scurried down the hall, wringing its hands as they turn a few corners and Obi-Wan's scent and panic grew stronger.

"In here." Beta stepped back nervously and Qui-Gon didn't waste time, he used the Force to blow the door off the frame storming in ignited his lightsaber a growl ripping free from his throat.

Obi-Wan was naked and tied spread eagle to the bed, a blindfold tied tight around his eyes and an Alpha was straddling his legs, a needle being withdrawn from the Omega's neck. Qui-Gon shuddered when he felt a wave of lust blow through their bond, realizing that Obi-Wan's shields were so relaxed it was like there were never there and his Alpha instinct flared to life.

"Stay away from him!" Qui-Gon bellowed, using the Force to rip the wannabe Alpha off of Obi-Wan before flipping onto the bed to land in a protective crouch over the drugged Omega who was whimpering and thrashing against the ropes. Qui-Gon sent a wave of love, calm and protectiveness to his Omega and purred when he felt Obi-Wan respond in turn, going limp in his bonds and the whimpers quieting down to soft keening whines as he clung to the sensations that the Alpha had sent his way.

"He is unmated and thus up for the taking." The Alpha had gotten to his feet and his claws were out, eyes flashing with rage at being interrupted.

"He is MINE and I will kill you for touching him!" Qui-Gon snarled, not noticing how the dark side of the Force swirled around him and his eyes flickered yellow for a moment.

"You're past your prime old man, I can take you." The Alpha smirked as he lunged forwards only to scream in pain when the hiss of a lightsaber sang through the room and his left arm landed on the ground separate from his body.

"Consider yourself lucky that I only took your arm, now leave before I change my mind." Qui-Gon ordered holding his saber higher so the green glow reflected in his eyes. The Beta latched onto the Alpha and quickly dragged him from the room, locking the door behind them having a good idea of what was going to happen next.

Qui-Gon dropped off the bed to use his saber to slice the rope off of Obi-Wan who once was free curled up into a protective ball, gasping and blushing when slick slid down his thighs. Qui-Gon could feel the Omega's embarrassment in their bond; he placed his saber back onto his belt and settled on the bed, tugging his Padawan into his arms, pulling the blindfold off of his now hazy, pupil blown eyes.

"Sh dear one, I've got you." Qui-Gon promised as he gently rocked his Omega in his arms, stroking his gravity defying hair soothingly.

"M-Master." Obi-Wan breathed out, voice hitching as his lust spiked up further at the strong scent of the Alpha and the comforting presence of his Master in their bond.

"Oh my poor Obi-Wan, how dare they." Qui-Gon felt the urge to go slaughter that Alpha but Obi-Wan picked up on that and let out a distressed keen pressing closer to the Alpha. The urge to kill was smothered by the urge to protect his Omega.

"Please Master, I'm so hot." Obi-Wan titled his head back up to look at his Master, his eyes basically black with lust and need by this point.

"They jumpstarted your heat." Qui-Gon rumbled as he ran his hand down Obi-Wan's neck purring when Obi-Wan arched and tilted his head back in submission.

"Is your implant undamaged?" Qui-Gon asked as he felt his cock start to harden while Obi-Wan wiggled and groaned helplessly against him as his heat built up.

"Yes Master, please, please. I need you." Obi-Wan pleaded, his eyes fluttering as he shifted his legs causing more slick to flow free of his readying hole.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon warned, as much as his instincts were yelling at him to claim and bite the Omega, he held back knowing that it would not be what Obi-Wan would want, more so not in his drugged state.

"No mating, but please Master, I can't, not on my own." Obi-Wan pleaded, lust and trust flowing across their bond.

"You are not on your own Padawan mine, I promise." Qui-Gon promised before he gave into his Alpha side. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's lips in a possessive kiss, large hand covering Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan kissed back just as eagerly, hips bucking against Qui-Gon, his small Omega cock smearing some pre-cum across the beige cloth that Qui-Gon was still wearing. Obi-Wan's hands scrambled at the clothes with the intent to get skin-to-skin contact as soon as possible.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he quickly divested himself of his own clothes and chuckled fondly when Obi-Wan climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together needily. Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan hips before moving down to grope the Omega's perfectly shaped ass and both groaned when his fingers slid through the gathered slick that had stained Obi-Wan's thighs.

"Please Alpha, don't tease." Obi-Wan pleaded as he grabbed onto Qui-Gon's shoulders as his back arched when Qui-Gon's fingers moved to rub over his twitching hole making more slick run down his thighs.

"I only tease when I follow through." Qui-Gon promised as he easily pressed two fingers into the Omega straddling him. Obi-Wan's back arched and he let out a keen of pleasure, pushing back against the Alpha's fingers. Groans spilled from his pink lips while Qui-Gon spread his fingers wider making the Omega tremble as his cock spurted more pre-cum.

"Please Master, I don't think I can hold out much longer." Obi-Wan panted, head dropping down as his Padawan braid slipped over his shoulder and Qui-Gon moved his hand from the Omega's hip to twist the strands between his fingers.

"Go on my pretty little Padawan, come for me." Qui-Gon added a third finger into the Omega, pressing them deep and smiled when he found that spot that had Obi-Wan crying out loudly, body trembling as his cock jerked and ropes of cum landed on Qui-Gon's chest before Obi-Wan collapsed forward not caring about landing in the pool of cum. He nuzzled against the Alpha's neck, letting out a content sigh when he got a full whiff of Qui-Gon's Alpha scent that was so much more than soothing to him now.

"You're so perfect my precious Omega, so perfect." Qui-Gon praised, stroking Obi-Wan hair in a familiar motion.

"Master." Obi-Wan blushed as he felt a new wave of slick run down his thighs as his forced heat reared up, only having been slightly settled thanks to the Alpha's fingers.

Qui-Gon chuckled and Obi-Wan let out a surprised noise when he suddenly found himself on his back, the Alpha looming over him, their erections brushing against each other teasingly.

Obi-Wan simply spread his legs wider before Qui-Gon lifted them up to wrap around his waist in a clear motion of what was about to happen next. Obi-Wan tilted his neck in submission, letting out a needy keen while his hips bucked up needily.

"Remember to breath dear one." Qui-Gon advised as he latched onto Obi-Wan's thin hips and he pushed forward. Obi-Wan's back arched as his lips formed an 'O' as a silent scream fell from his mouth as the Alpha's cock filled him almost all at once, going into rather smoothly thanks to the stretching and copious amounts of slick.

Qui-Gon couldn't keep his eyes off of Obi-Wan and it took effort as the Omega's tight hole clamped down on him, sucking him in with every shift forward he made. Obi-Wan's legs flexed around the Alpha's waist and fingers dug into Qui-Gon's shoulders as he leaned up for a kiss that the Alpha happily returned.

"Alpha, please, please!" Obi-Wan groaned when their kiss broke and he clung to the larger Alpha as his hips started to move on their own, desperate for more.

"Of course dear one." Qui-Gon smiled at the needy Omega below him and started thrusting in and out of him with harder and precise movements. All to make his Omega came undone yet again and he was not disappointed when he felt Obi-Wan clench tighter around him and his back bowed, as a cry of pleasure was ripped out of him as he orgasmed for the second time.

Qui-Gon groaned, not as loud as his Omega but he felt his knot swelling up and he made a movement to back off, not sure if Obi-Wan wanted to be knotted.

"Don't you kriffing dare." Obi-Wan snarled weakly as he locked his heels in place, holding Qui-Gon tight to his body. "Want your knot Alpha."

"Such a perfect Omega." Qui-Gon crooned as he slammed his knot into Obi-Wan who gave a gasp as his eyes rolled up into his head as the Alpha's knot locked them together and the first wave of cum flooded into him.

"You feel so, so good Master… Alpha." Obi-Wan purred as he settled in for the time that his Alpha's knot would last and he hoped it was long. He felt so full and content and loved like this.

"My Omega." Qui-Gon settled so the two were comfortable and his arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan's lean form.

"Master, what will happen now?" Obi-Wan asked as he trailed his fingers along Qui-Gon's forearm absently, his mind going clear for the time being.

"You are mine and I am yours, no matter what the Council says and one day I would like to mate fully with you and breed you full." Qui-Gon said honestly, kissing Obi-Wan's cheek as a pink blush crossed his cheeks at the words and the feeling of honestly and love that came from their bond.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan smiled as he leaned his head back and Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to his temple and the two settled down to wait for the Alpha's not to deflate and Obi-Wan blushed at the thought of doing it all over again with his Alpha, his future mate, his Master.


End file.
